


dark chocolate coffee like my soul

by hoars, Wretched



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wretched/pseuds/Wretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Emily have a cute meet story, or they will if Alison can get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark chocolate coffee like my soul

"Hanna, we really don't need the empty calories," Alison huffed, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Hanna already had her heart set on the seasonal pumpkin spice latte and she was going to get it. Calories or no. Caffeine was too important.

"Alison, coffee is a vital part of my existence," Hanna whined.

Luckily, she was the driver and thus had complete authority in deciding where to go. They were going to the coffee shop and if Alison didn't like it, she could stay in the car.

The two young women have spent a lot of time creating an odd friendship. Hanna had finally grown a backbone and as a result Alison respected her more.

After Hanna's heart break with the dregs of the buffet, lowlife Caleb, Alison was there with her stubborn comfort, which was exactly what Hanna needed. They talked about nearly everything -- some topics they still did their best to avoid -- but they were best friends. 

So recently they spent most weekends together out on the town. Doing their best to not get caught doing illegal activities, which they were doing with more frequency than the police department or their parents knew. Hopefully. 

"Hello! Can I get a venti pumpkin spice latte, pretty please," Hanna ordered, her voice sweetened by her excitement.

"Not a problem! And what's your name?" the barista asked, voice lovely to hear. Alison almost broke her attention from the menu, but there was a line behind them and she didn't want to hold it up.

Hanna continued her order, "Hanna, no H at the end," and finished her order with a quirky smile.

The sweeter blonde nudged at her companion. Alison was still sullen about not getting her way and almost declined to order. But that was silly. That wouldn't be punishing Hanna. That would be rewarding her, and instead Alison determined to order the most expensive item with chocolate in it and make Hanna pay for it.

Her mind made up, Alison met the barista's eyes. A small yet powerful jolt from their eyes meeting went straight to Alison's heart, taking her by surprise. And all this time Hanna claimed Alison had no heart. That was funny now.

The barista in front of her was breathtakingly gorgeous. The shy smile accompanied by wavy curls of her luscious brown hair and sparkling brown eyes made it impossible for Alison to remember what the hell she was supposed to be doing. Alison wasn't sure why she was starting to blush or why her hands felt clammy. This was ridiculous. The barista was just another girl. 

"Anything for you?" the girl behind the counter asked. Her voice was really lovely, and startled, Alison remembered -- coffee. She was supposed to be ordering coffee.

"Venti. Double chocolate chip frappuccino," Alison said, her normally strong and confident voice soft and uncertain. 

Alison cringed. Was that her voice? Ew.

"Your name?" the brunette girl asked.

The other girl's voice, Alison thought with a little bit of horror, was how Alison believed angels would sound. And just what the fuck. She left the bad poetry to Aria. Obviously this coffee shop was Hell in disguise. 

"Um," Alison managed, still thinking of poetry and studying the barista. It wasn't right how frazzled the other girl was making her. It was the opposite of how Alison DiLaurentis felt every day, and she did not like it.

"Your name is Alison," Hanna said too impatient to wait. Her pumpkin spice came only for a short time every year. She wasn't going to wait another year because Alison swallowed her tongue. 

"Her name is Alison," Hanna told the barista, side eyeing Alison like she believed the sudden attack of blonde Alison was having was contiguous.

The barista smiled, thankful, and her eyes flickered to the grumbling line behind them. She told them their total that Hanna gladly paid. When she turned to go to the pick up counter, Alison lingered at the counter.

Hanna rolls eyes with a slight smile -- could this really be happening? -- Hanna dragged Alison away.

Eye contact broken, Alison could only let Hanna lead her away. What the fuck. What was that? Stuff like that didn't happen to her. She made stuff like that happen to other people! 

I forgot my name, Alison thought. I forgot my name and Hanna was there. Watching me forget my name. She'll never let me live it down.

Hanna pushed Alison to sit down on a sofa while she got the drinks. Alison knew she was about to get questioned like a murder suspect found with the bloody knife in hand. Damn it. 

"Really? Did that just happen," Hanna said between moans of her delightful drink. Why was fall so far away every year?

"I was just day dreaming." Alison said giving Hanna a forced smile, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, because no way would Hanna buy it.

"While you were checking out the hot barista," Hanna said, tilting her head to one side coyly. She knew she had Alison trapped. 

"I wasn't! I liked her earrings!" Alison said too defensively. 

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "She wasn't wearing earrings."

Alison decided to ignore Hanna, and instead focused on her drink. It tasted pretty good and the straw in her mouth gave her an excuse not to talk to Hanna. The bold handwriting on the side of the cup caught her attention and she lowered the cup so she could read it. The letters spelt Ali. She couldn't help but let a small smile form. The nickname was one she only allowed her close friends to use. 

".... It's okay to be attracted to girls. We're hot. I would totally date a girl if she was hot enough," Hanna said, and Alison blinked having only caught the last of what her overly chatty friend was saying.

"Hanna. Don't be stupid. I am not attracted to other girls," Alison said a little meaner than she intended but Hanna didn't know when to drop things. "And you're too much of a slut to date a girl."

Hanna was silenced and Alison crushed any feelings of guilt. About time Hanna learned better. But Alison was congratulating herself too soon.

"One, I would be a better slut if I dated girls too, so fuck you bitch," Hanna said, sassy. "And two, I guess you don't care then that Emily the Barista wrote her phone number on your cup."

Alison resisted for all of ten seconds before turning the cup around to what Hanna was talking about. In the same handwriting was indeed a name, Emily, and her phone number. Hanna was already smirking, so Alison finished abandoning her dignity and immediately put the digits in her phone.

Alison DiLaurentis didn't like or crush on anyone. People followed and wanted her. Not the other way around. Overall this was a very uncomfortable experience, that Alison believed she could have lived without. 

She concluded the coffee shop was indeed Hell and Hanna was Satan. Her conclusion doesn't stop Alison from shooting a quick text to her newest contact: 

Nice to meet you. ;)  
-Ali 

Hanna giggled.


End file.
